finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight-Fluted Pole
.]] The Eight-Fluted Pole, also known as the Octagon Rod and Eight-Sided Pole, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy. It is generally a pole with no special abilities, however, it tends to be one of the strongest poles, if not the ultimate one. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX The Octagon Rod is a high-level staff for Vivi. It absorbs Wind-elemental damage and increases Water damage. Its Add Status is Trouble, and it teaches Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga. It can be bought from Daguerreo and Esto Gaza after completing the Desert Palace for 4,500 gil. If it is not purchased during disc 3, it becomes unobtainable. Final Fantasy XI The Eight-Sided Pole and its upgrade, the Eight-Sided Pole +1, appear as staves in ''Final Fantasy XI. ''Final Fantasy XII The Eight-fluted Pole is the second strongest pole in ''Final Fantasy XII after Whale Whisker. It has no special abilities, but has an Attack power of 88, and combos frequently. Poles' attack speed is average at 2.47s charge and 1.2s action time. It can be licensed through the Poles 5 License for 45 LP and can be stolen from Vagrant Soul and Abelisk, both of which are Rare Game. In the ''International Zodiac Job System'' version, only the Monk class is able to equip the Eight-fluted Pole, by acquiring the Poles 6 license for 90 LP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Eight-fluted Pole, also known as the Octagon Rod, is the second strongest pole in the game. When striking, it has a chance to cure nearly all status effects on the target. This is counter-productive for classes such as an Mystic, who's main niche is spreading negative status. It also has an Attack of 12 and a Defense boost of 20%. It costs 20,000 gil and can be used by Arithmeticians and Mystics. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Limberry Castle Undercroft as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Eight-Fluted Pole appears as the penultimate pole, and provides +49 Attack, and +2 to Evasion, Speed, and Defense. It teaches Avalanche to Geomancers for 250 AP, and Pummel to Master Monks for 300 AP. It can be bought for 6,200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Storm Sigil, Gold Chalice, and Red Geeps. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Eight-Fluted Pole is a level 78 staff in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. It grants 34 points to Bravery and 53 points to Attack. It costs 32,310 gil at the shop. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Eight-fluted Pole returns as a level 60 Pole that provides -288 HP, +69 Bravery, +57 Attack, and +20% Initial Assist Charge. It can be obtained by trading 132,880 gil, Six-Fluted Pole, Ixion's Mane, and five Vision's Dreams. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Etymology Fluted poles find their origins in Japanese , of the more antiquated variety, carved in various facings, and up to at least an octagonal shape. Such poles were highly effective in battle, as through the wedging provided, their angles increased the weapon's hitting power. Some were also reinforced with metal plates to prevent swords and blades from cutting down the pole, which also drastically increased the pole's own capabilities and strength.